Nunca Otra Vez
by Evelyn Cullen de Black
Summary: Hermione llevaba una vida perfecta hasta que se entera que suprometido se casara con otra. Tiempo despues hablan,elnopuede deir la verdad y ella le suelta todo su rencor. DR/HM sONG-fAN


Todos los personajes miembros de esta historia son de J.R

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Soy Hermione Jane Granger hace un par de años pensaba que mi vida estaba solucionaba y que al fin iba a hacer feliz, pero exactamente cuando uno cree que nada puede salir mal, todo se viene abajo.

*-*{**Flash Back**}*-*

Sabía que algo andaba mal con quien en ese entonces quería pasar el resto de mi vida, pero nunca sospeche que ese pequeño suceso destruiría mis sueños. Hasta que un mal día Luna llego con una enorme decepción en el rostro, yo no entendía nada, hasta que me enseño el ejemplar de corazón de bruja donde se leía:

"…**Hoy Sera Anunciada La Formalización de la Boda de Draco M. con su prometida desde los cinco años, Astoria G. la cual se realizara** **el 28 de noviembre del año en curso. Todos sabemos que el apuesto Draco M. tuvo varias aventuras o romances, el más reciente el de la señorita Hermione G., pero su ahora prometida afirma que siempre le tuvo confianza y que nunca puso en duda su amor y que por eso lo dejaba divertirse…"**

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, no entendía nada y no estaba segura de si quería entender.

—Luna porque me haces esto —le grite con todo la rabia que sentía

—Hermione no quería que siguieras con esa farsa — ella me contesto sin inmutarse.

—No es cierto, todo esto es una mentira. Draco me ama — trataba de convencerme, pero era inútil.

— No te engañes Herms, vuelve a la realidad — empezó a acariciarme tiernamente el cabello.

Después de dos horas, tal vez diez, ya no importaba deje de maldecir y por fin lo entendí Draco Malfoy sólo había jugado con migo y yo me había creído todas sus mentiras.

-/*-*/-

Pasaron los días, las semanas y no volví a molestarme en llamarle, o en buscarlo. Pero un día por la mañana me llego una lechuza con un sobre plateado y un sello verde inmediatamente supe que era de él y no me moleste en leerla, la arroje a la chimenea.

**Fin**

**Del**

***-*{Flash Back}*-***

Por mucho tiempo me ahogue en recuerdos. Pero no volví a saber de él hasta el día de hoy, eran las diez de la mañana sonó el teléfono, en el identificador apareció un número muy conocido, pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando sucio, pero aun así dude al contestar:

—Buenos Días — dije cortésmente

—Buenos Días Mione — oí su aterciopelada voz como mil navajas cortando en mi pecho

— Que se te ofrece — no puede ser, porque ahora, que quiere de mí.

—Hablar contigo — Quien se cree, después de lo que hiso atreverse a dirigirme la palabra.

—Pero yo no quiero — estaba a punto de perder el control.

— Espera, tengo que explicarte — dijo con un tono casi suplicante. Su voz me hipnotizaba.

—Si acepto oírte vas a desaparecer el resto de mi vida — dije con seguridad.

— Lo prometo — en realidad no sabía si eso era lo que quería. De lo único estaba consiente era de no volver a caer en sus mentiras y juegos sucios.

—Nos vemos dentro de tres horas en el café muggle, donde íbamos los viernes. — dije y colgué el teléfono. Ya no quería oírlo más, los recuerdos me atacaban.

Así es lo veré dentro de una hora y creo que todo esto es un gravísimo error. Pero necesito una explicación, necesito que me diga que no fui un juego, necesito decirle todo lo que me he guardado y por sobre todo demostrarle que nunca será feliz.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Llegue al lugar de la cita puntualmente y ahí estaba el impecable como siempre con un traje negro con una corbata de seda verde y unos zapatos a juego, me temblaron las piernas, pero había algo en su semblante parecido a la nostalgia o melancolía.

Nos metimos al lugar, el tras de mí, escogí el lugar más alejado de la gente estaba lista para comenzar.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nos sentamos y espere a que ella comenzara a hablar.

**Play **

_**Kelly Clarkson – Never Again **_

_**Nunca Más**_

**Espero que el anillo que le diste**

**Vuelva verde su dedo**

— Te quiero dar las gracias por jugar con migo, tal vez ella tenga dinero, porte y belleza pero eso se acaba y siempre querrás más de lo que ella puede darte — dijo mi castaña con nada más que rabia en sus ojos.

— Probablemente tengas razón, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. — ya no se ni lo que pretendo, solo necesitaba verla una vez mas.

**Espero que cuando estés en la cama con ella**

**Pienses en mí**

—Te di mis noches y mis días, cuando la abraces, la beses. Querrás que sea yo, pero no estaré ahí. — eso cambio radicalmente mi semblante, no estaba seguro si quiera de poder hablar, así que no lo hice y espere.

**Nunca podría desear cosas malas**

**Pero a ti no te deseo nada bueno**

— Ya me canse de ser buena, de perder, pero ahora no será así, espero que el resto de tu vida sea un infierno. — Buscaba algo que me diera una esperanza en sus ojos pero solo encontré odio.

— No es como lo vez, si pudieras entender. — Pese a todo el odio que descargaba contra mi tenía razón mi vida no es más que un infierno, ella era mi esperanza y la perdí.

**¿Lo podrías decir**

**A través de las llamas que quemaron tus palabras?**

—Que quieres explicarme, ¿como yo era tu premio de despedida de soltero?, ¿cómo conseguiste que te creyera todo? — dijo con sarcasmo.

—Nada de eso Mione, pero nunca entenderás — tengo que pensar rápido, después de esto, quisiera que los dos saliéramos limpios.

**Nunca leí tu carta**

**Porque sabía lo que me ibas a decir**

**Dame esa respuesta de escuela de domingo**

**Intenta hacerlo todo bien**

—Intenta darme una explicación, convincente, has tenido tiempo para pensar

— Lo único que te puedo decir es que yo si te quería, pero ese no era mi camino — claro que eras mi camino, el camino de la felicidad gritaba para mis adentros, pero no podía soportar que tu sufrieras, no eso sería peor que este sufrimiento.

**¿Hace daño**

**Saber que nunca estaré ahí?**

**Estoy segura de que da asco**

**Ver mi cara en todas partes**

— Ya no estaré ahí para ti, — sus palabras oprimían mi pecho.

—Mione no me resigno a perderte, al menos déjame estar cerca de ti — no había otra forma de estar juntos, el odio hacia mi padre aumentaba.

**Fuiste tú**

**Quien decidió acabar como lo hiciste**

**Fui la última en saberlo**

— Yo te amaba Draco, y tú no hiciste más que mentirme, cuando pensabas decírmelo — si pudiera explicártelo, si tan solo tuviera esa libertad.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, ya no pude detenerlo — Tiene que creerme si hubiera podido contra ellos estaríamos juntos

**Tú sabías**

**Exactamente lo que ibas a hacer**

—Esperas que te crea, no soy tonta — Herms está al borde de las lagrimas y yo no puedo soportarlo.

—Estar juntos no era lo correcto, el destino tenía planeada otra cosa para mí

**Pero no digas**

**Que simplemente perdiste tu camino**

**Ella seguramente te cree**

**Pero yo nunca lo haré**

**Nunca más (x4)**

—A todo el mundo podrás repetirle lo mismo, pero yo no te creo, éramos felices y tú lo destruiste — su última palabra daba vueltas en mi cabeza incontrolablemente, soy una maldita escoria, hacde algún tiempo prometí que jamás le haría daño de nuevo, pero es mejor así.

**Si ella verdaderamente conoce la verdad**

**Te merece**

**Una esposa trofeo**

**Oh, qué bonito**

—Cuando te casaste le dijiste que aun me querías. ¿Qué comprensiva no? — Cada palabra era un dolor punzante en su cabeza, ya no quería su sarcasmo, el culpable de tanto odio era yo nadie más que yo y me lo merecía.

—No, no lo sabe, ella piensa que eras solo otra diversión en mi vida — Tenía que ser sincero en la medida de lo posible, ya me había cansado de mentir.

**La ignorancia es una bendición**

**Pero cuando llegue tu día**

**Y ella esté junto a ti**

**Y ella estará junto a ti**

**Morirán juntos pero solos**

—Eso está mucho mejor, pero de nada sirve que estén juntos por que tu mente está muy lejos y ninguno tiene a nadie en realidad. —Esa no era la Hermione que yo conocía, pero sabía que tenía razón en más de una cosa.

—Cometí un error, solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien — no sabía que más decir, solo había una forma de que me perdonara pero prefiero su seguridad, como ella dijo la ignorancia es una bendición.

**Me escribiste una carta**

**No fuiste capaz de decírmelo a la cara**

**Dame esa respuesta de escuela de domingo.**

**Arrepiéntete lejos**

**¿Hace daño**

**Saber que nunca estaré ahí?**

**Estoy segura de que da asco**

**Ver mi cara en todas partes**

**Fuiste tú**

**Quien decidió acabar como lo hiciste**

**Fui la última en saberlo**

**Tú sabías**

**Exactamente lo que ibas a hacer**

**Pero no digas**

**Que simplemente perdiste tu camino**

**Ella seguramente te cree**

**Pero yo nunca lo haré**

**Nunca más (x4)**

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, arrepentirte ya no vale nada, regresa con tu familia.

—Entiende no fue mi culpa, no lo fue — mi tono de voz era más bien agresivo.

**Nunca más te escucharé**

**Nunca más te echaré de menos**

**Nunca más caeré a tus pies**

**Nunca**

—Doy por terminada nuestra conversación, no estoy para soportarte — dijo al mismo tiempo que con un ademan de mano pedía la cuenta.

—Pero no has entendido nada, no me has perdonado — no podía dejarla ir otra vez. Por lo menos no si no me perdonaba.

**Nunca más te escucharé**

**Nunca más te echaré de menos**

**Nunca más caeré a tus pies**

**Nunca**

**Nunca**

**Nunca más te besaré**

**Nunca más te querré**

**Nunca más te amaré**

**Nunca!**

—Ya no tengo nada más que decirte, y no quiero que me sigas mintiendo y si te perdono, pero jamás volveré a caer, ya no quiero que me hagas daño. — la deje irse no quería seguir haciéndole daño, además sabia que ya me había perdonado y eso hacía que mi asquerosa vida fuera más soportable. Posiblemente siga estando al tanto de su vida como hasta ahora sin que ella siquiera lo piense, sin que se entere cuanto es que la amo.

**Hace daño**

**Saber que nunca estaré ahí**

**Estoy segura de que apesta**

**Ver mi cara en todas partes**

**Fuiste tú**

**Quien decidió acabar como lo hicimos**

**Fui la última en saberlo**

**Tú sabías**

**Exactamente lo que ibas a hacer**

**Pero no digas**

**Que simplemente perdiste tu camino**

**Ellos quizá te crean**

**Pero yo nunca lo haré**

**Nunca lo haré (x2)**

**Nunca más (x3)**

**Stop **

Como decirle que ella era mi vida, que si por mí fuera jamás me hubiera separado de ella, que ella era mi felicidad, maldigo la hora en que ese contrato se cruzo en nuestra relación, yo me creía capaz de luchar contra todos los obstáculos, pero mi padre me puso uno que no pude cruzar la vida de mi Hermione y la de sus seres queridos, yo sabía que ella no podría soportarlo y me di por vencido, ahora ya no quedaba nada, no era tan egoísta como para perderla.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado por Hermione -*

No sé de donde saque el valor para decir todo lo que dije, y aun más para no creer en sus palabras pero ya no quiero amarlo, quiero dejar de soñar con él y que se vuelvan pesadillas, no quiero gritarle entre sueños que vuelva Ya no más.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En cuanto Hermione acabo de escribir esto en su diario durmió profundamente como si fuera la primera vez en 24 meses.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_***/-FINITO-/***_

Yo y mis finales tristes verdad, pero a veces hay que arriesgarse a no terminar todo como en los cuentos de hadas.

A todos los que leyeron muchas gracias

Acepto sus opiniones y criticas.

/*-Lunatika-*/

_**Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto cada segundo.**_


End file.
